To Return Home
by GhostWhispererJimel
Summary: This is a One Tree Hill AU fanfic. We go back in time to hear the stories of five men, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Clayton Evans, Julian Baker, and Marvin McFadden who fight in the civil war and their dream to return home to their loved ones.
1. Preface

**Author's note: **This is the preface of my new One Tree Hill AU fanfic. I've had an EXTREME intrest in the civil war for as long as I can remember and ever since I saw 6x11 I knew I wanted to make a Fanfic based on the civil war with the OTH characters. I hope you enoy this story as much as I enjoy writing this. :) REVIEW! Tell me what you think and I'll post more!

* * *

First we meet Lucas Scott. Lucas Scott is a courageous and selfless man who gladly leaves behind his wife, Peyton, and his daughter, Sawyer, to fight in a war that could change the face of America and allow a better future for his family. Fighting alongside Lucas, is his brother Nathan Scott. Nathan Scott is a contradicting man. He is a man of honor and integrity and he is filled with love for his wife, Haley, and his two children, James and Lydia. Yet, he believes to win the war he has to fight in the bloodiest battle ever. He becomes rather trigger-happy and blood-thirsty when he fights. Sharing the same qualities as Nathan is Clayton Evans. He leaves behind a beautiful young girl that he wants to marry when the war is over. He is eager to kill every enemy in his way so he can ask for Quinn's hand in marriage when he makes it home. Another man in their regiment, Julian Baker, is not so readily capable of fighting for his country. He leaves behind, Brooke, his newlywed wife who is very pregnant. He finds it pointless to fight in a war that has yet to affect his life. He also mentions that he fears death because he wants to return home as soon as possible to be with his wife and have many children with her. Tagging along with the group is Marvin McFadden. He tells everyone how ready he is to fight for his fellow countrymen, including his girl, Millicent. In reality, he just wants everyone to think this is the type of guy he is. The five of them become fast friends and discuss their opinions on the war, while their women stay behind dealing with their own problems. Although they all have different opinions on the war, they all have one dream:

To return home.


	2. Telegram For Mister Lucas Scott

**Author's note:** Just a quick heads up. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST! I don't want people trying to chew me out without hearing me out. Because this story is set in 1861 there WILL be offensive comments based around race. I also want everyone to know that back then then "N-word" was not meant to be an offensive term. It stood for an African American slave that did work for a slave owner. It does not mean the same thing it means now, so it is NOT used in this story to show offense. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do not yell at me for this! Thank you and please review!

* * *

It is a breezy, sunny April morning. Lucas Scott steps outside to see his beautiful wife, Peyton Scott, playing with their lovely 3-year-old daughter, Sawyer. Peyton turns to see her husband, freshly showered and flashes him a smile. She clutches onto her skirt and stands up to approach her husband.

"It is quite a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Peyton says, with a smile. Lucas kisses her cheek.

"No cloud in the sky can express the beauty I see in your eyes, my love." He smiles back. Sawyer walks up from behind them.

"Papa! Mama and me looked at the pictures in the sky!" She says, pointing at the clouds.

"Pictures in the sky!" He asks, with excitement. "Where? Where? Show me, little one." Lucas lifts Sawyer in the air and she points up at the clouds.

"Lookie! See? Lookie! Up there! Umm... there's a horsey... and there's a bird... a BIG bird! See them, papa?"

"Yeah... yeah, I see 'em."

"What else do you see, papa?" She asks, curiously.

"Well... I see you... and your mama... and the three of us together for the rest of our lives." Sawyer looks up at the sky and examines.

"Where, papa?"

"Right here." He says, pointing to his daughter's eyes. "And I could stare at this picture forever." Sawyer giggles and turns to her mother. Peyton turns and notices a pony express rider coming in their direction. A ominous cloud covers the remainder of bright pearl clouds. Peyton can sense her life is about to change.

"Sawyer, honey, why don't you go down to the river and play with James and Lydia?" Peyton says, with worry in her eyes.

"Okay, mama!" She says, still with ebullience in her voice, unawate of the situation. Lucas sets her down on the ground and Sawyer heads for the river. The pony express rider slowly walks toward Lucas.

"Lucas Scott?" He asks, wiping his brow.

"Yes, Sir." He responds.

"I... I have a telegram for you."

"From?"

"General Lee, Sir."

"General Robert E. Lee?"

"Yes, Sir... It's marked urgent." Lucas, reluctantly, grabs the envelope.

"Thank you... Have a nice day."

"You too..." The man says, feeling contrite. The man gets back on his horse and rides away. Peyton approaches Lucas and sappears frightened.

"Something wrong?"

"... I don't know..."

"Open it... let's find out." Lucas and Peyton exchange looks of fear as Lucas opens the envelope. It reads:

"Dear Mr Lucas Scott stop

General Robert E. Lee is requesting you at Fort Sumter for your induction into the Confederate Army stop

You are required to be at Fort Anderson by April 6th, 1861 stop

With deep regards stop

Simon Cameron stop

Secretary of War stop"

Peyton is horrified. "No! Baby, no. Don't."

"I have to, honey. I'm sorry... I-I don't wanna leave like this."

"I _knew_ this was gonna happen! Because of that stupid fighting over the niggers! Our country's splittin' in two and we can't do a damned thing about it!" Lucas tries to calm down his wife.

"Baby... this ain't gona last long... I promise... it'll be over before you know it. I won't leave you and Sawyer by yourselves." Peyton and Lucas turn back to see their daughter playing blissfully in the river. They're both deciding how they're going to break the news to their three-year-old daughter.


End file.
